


请领养小熊饼干

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	请领养小熊饼干

请收养小熊饼干  
*用了这个设定，我也搞搞哭哭小奎

“不要哭了……”

权顺荣觉得自己重复这句话实际上也没什么用处，他的alpha这些日子眼泪多得不得了，耐不住他红着眼眶瘪嘴巴，给亲一下就又啪嗒啪嗒掉泪，没有原因，不要原因，管他什么原因，发情期就是这样的——李知勋给他看屏幕上的说明，权顺荣啪的一声把屏幕关上。

逃避可耻也没用，李知勋健身的时候抱怨房间里巧克力味太重，同屋的alpha信息素释放得毫无章法不知节制，睡觉也不老实，说是不想打扰他，但也没法控制自己藏进被子里呜呜咽咽。权顺荣最近热衷琢磨sns，刚弄清楚TAG是什么玩意儿，点进金珉奎的去看，刚好有粉丝传签售会的图，他男朋友戴毛茸茸的小熊耳朵做大大的爱心积极营业，可最近的样子跟那时候比只会软绵绵更多更多个级别，湿漉漉的小熊饼干，只咬一口巧克力酱就化在舌尖。

“不要哭了……”

他只是帮忙把李知勋的头巾带回来，结果一进房间就被抱住，看权顺荣要转身的样子就不管不顾地哭起来，鼻子贴在颈窝使劲蹭着腺体，热溶溶的眼泪浸湿衣襟，抽抽搭搭的样子让人没法不心软，哥哥转过来想看表情也不给看，脑袋低下来往胸口贴，被推了一下又哭得更大声。

权顺荣才开口说了一个字，近日越发敏感的alpha以为哥哥还是要走，无力地蹲下来抱住膝盖，高大的身材缩成一团，脆弱的样子像等待领养的流浪犬。

真的没办法，权顺荣叹口气，蹲下来小心翼翼地把手指塞进弟弟抱紧的臂弯。“呜……”，泛红的眼眶还含着泪花，甜腻的巧克力味融进泪水，他的小熊饼干现在脆弱得要死，头顶亮着可怜巴巴的几盏小灯：亟待关爱。

好吧好吧，权顺荣捧着脸亲了一口，眼泪又苦又涩，眼前的人话都说不顺：“哥……我想、呜……”

“难受、想…想做”

/  
情绪稳定点了，权顺荣躺在枕头上看金珉奎急着撕开避孕套包装，弄不开直接用牙咬，又着急呸呸吐掉含进去的塑料，乱七八糟戴上就扑过来，烤箱里刚出炉的小熊饼干呼吸热热的，巧克力也热热的，说的话也热热的：“哥…你笑什么？”

“珉奎这么乖，我开心嘛”，虽然看上去忍不住了，但是听他说不想怀孕也赶紧撕开包装弄了一嘴黏糊糊，“不许笑我…”，撅起嘴巴的小小自尊，权顺荣伸出手揉乱了alpha的头发，马上又被亲了一口，男人的下身硬挺，抵着后面蓄势待发，感受到体温也觉得忍得难受，但还是乖乖先问：“哥…可以开始了吗？”

“嗯可以……”，权顺荣刚说出这句话，就后悔了。

/  
已经用嘴帮他了一次，却根本没能停止，金珉奎的体温好像比平时更高一点儿，被抱在怀里感觉要融化了，奶油慢慢滴进巧克力酱，融注成甜得发晕的饼干夹心。是生理泪水还是又要哭了，权顺荣闭着眼睛觉得发展不太妙，背后的alpha带着哭腔，试探着把性器往他腿缝里塞，像是被发情期的情欲烧的疼，近乎本能地在他身上摸上摸下，“对不起……”

“对不起、哥哥…但是…呜、停不下来”

“好难受，我……”，胡乱说着话，因为看不见表情所以又猜测向不好的方向：“顺荣哥对不起…好喜欢哥哥、我…唔、哥哥不要讨厌珉奎…”，不是在撒娇，是真真切切地在为没有回应的心意担心，权顺荣觉得好气又好笑，转过来给他看脸，到底谁能舍得不原谅小熊饼干？他想着是不是该上naver问一问，又被混乱的吻啄得一阵心动，漂亮的鼻尖卡进去闻味道，抱着说哥哥好甜好香，“哥……怎么办”

“怎么办…又想做了…对不起……”，看上去真的好辛苦好难过，眼泪大滴大滴地滚出来，被问一句哭什么只会哭得更凶：“好难受、但是、但是怕哥哥不舒服……”

“可是哥哥好甜…我真的忍不住…呜……”，哭得蜷成一小团在床角，用脸蹭蹭小腿再从上往下看，这种模式的弟弟让权顺荣觉得自己好像是什么滔天罪人。

用手去擦擦眼泪，金珉奎马上把鼻子凑过来闻味道又伸舌头舔舔，抬起头又哭，一把抱住哥哥反复说着好难受，权顺荣被抱得痛又心软，开口答应说了半句，弟弟立刻扑上来像大狗狗撒欢儿，吐着舌头把脸舔得湿淋淋，眼泪还挂着，手在哥哥身上上下摸，被欲望折磨得脑子都发晕，“哥哥求你了…求你了求你了……”，带着哭腔，眼睛里又全是水汽，“想进去…呜……”

到底谁能不心软呢，权顺荣彻底被化成一滩水，要握着弟弟的手放在胸口安慰一下：“可以进去…不要哭了。”

/  
塞进去的时候皱着眉，虽然已经忍不住了还是强撑着问哥哥可不可以动了，得到允许后闭着眼使劲动腰，汗水泪水混着淌下来，alpha的抽插有点太过用力。权顺荣咧着嘴抓住枕头，后穴的硬挺已经顶进了最里面，胸前的手指和下身的顶弄都很是粗暴，根本听不进去别人话的alpha握着腰进入得又快又深，忽略掉哥哥扭着腰的呻吟，因为觉得omega乱动还狠狠扇到屁股上几巴掌。

一开始还是娇吟，到后面权顺荣叫得嗓子都发哑，弟弟像是意识到什么突然慢下来，亲亲哥哥的脸呢喃着喜欢，没法控制地在胸口揉，把甜滋滋的奶油哥哥翻过来，推开双腿大开大合地操弄，头低下去啃咬乳头，贪婪地用力吸，细细碎碎的呻吟漏出来，又要问着哥哥有没有奶水，回答当然是否定的，脑子不清楚的弟弟却还是使劲含住说着我好渴，说我要的时候眯着眼睛，整张脸都湿漉漉的。

“哥哥…哥哥！……”，快到高潮的alpha一定要十指相扣，喘着气喊哥哥又要哭，权顺荣觉得可爱，抵着额头让他进到更深处，过分卖力的抽插早就搞得他双腿打颤，自己拢一下前端也就射出来，alpha的体液泄在套子里，眼泪又在流，看着哥哥的脸却咧开嘴笑，“你好忙啊”

“你是要哭还是要笑？”，权顺荣拨开金珉奎额前湿掉的头发，终于得以疏解的alpha脑子已经不转了，眼睛红了一圈儿，只会小声嗫嚅着：“哥哥哥哥……”

是可爱，彻底变成哭包的alpha又很可怜，权顺荣故意板起脸，对面的人急着抱住腰道歉，说刚才太用力可是忍不住，看哥哥不回答又开始哭：“哥哥要怎么才能原谅我……”

小熊饼干的眼泪没有休止，湿漉漉软绵绵快要化掉，权顺荣把脸转到一边：“那给我做炒年糕吧”

“现在”

“我给哥哥做了哥哥就不会怪我了对不对？”，带着眼泪穿衣服，要出门又扑过来：“给哥哥做了炒年糕哥哥就不会怪我了哦……”

哥哥还是不说话，金珉奎急着组织语言：“会给哥哥做最好吃的炒年糕…”

“不、不是，比最好吃的还好吃……”

又好笑又可爱，金珉奎跪在上床的扶梯上眼泪汪汪，把脑袋硬埋进哥哥怀里，权顺荣觉得这周的碳水化合物已经被这整屋子的巧克力奶油味解决掉，再多爱他一点吧，他这么想着叹了口气，用力揉了下小熊的头发。

“…好，知道啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
